A Different Kind of Suspicion
by fancyterrible
Summary: Maura is worried when Jane doesn't call her back. This is a first encounter story and my very first fanfic EVER. O.O I don't think it's finished yet.
1. Chapter 1

Maura's heels clacked as she paced in front of her couch. She held her phone in her hand, clutched it really, and tried to decide what to do. She looked at the last text she had from Jane. It was from over four hours ago and said, HEY, I'M. That was it. No other texts. No other messages. Maura had tried to call Jane back a hundred times and gotten nothing but voicemail. She ran her hand through her caramel locks and bit her lower lip.

On one hand, there was no reason to panic. It's not like she had to know where Jane was at every second of every day. On the other hand, Jane had a bad habit of getting hauled into the vans of creepy murderers and then getting nearly murdered herself. Well, "habit" wasn't really a fair word to use, Maura chastised herself as her brain whirled. Homicide detectives have dangerous jobs. They find themselves in dangerous situations, surrounded by dangerous people. It's not because of habit or fault, it's because that's their job. Maybe Jane had been texting her when she needed to suddenly put her phone in her pocket and chase a suspect. Maybe her battery had died. No. Jane would never let her battery die.

Maura sighed. None of this back and forth in her brain was making her feel any better. She dialed Jane's number again. Straight to voicemail. Was her phone _off_? Why would Jane's phone be off? Jane's phone was never off. Ever. Maura glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

9:32 pm.

She should just put on some comfortable clothes, have a glass of wine and relax. If Jane was still coming over for dinner and a movie, she'd be here soon. Maura took a deep breath and tried to calm her pounding heart. She could at least text Frost. Or Korsak.

Maura's text to Frost was immediately answered.

JANE Qing WITNESS. SHOULD BE DONE SOON.

Maura's relief swept over her in such a great rush she threw herself on the couch, losing a shoe in the process.

Thank God she whispered to herself, then she chuckled, closing her eyes, leaning her head over the back the couch. She took a deep breath and felt ridiculous that she'd been so worried.

Another text beeped. Maura's hazel eyes flew open.

Frost again. I LEFT HER AN HOUR AGO, BUT THE GUY WAS A TALKER. IT MIGHT BE A WHILE.

Maura's mouth went dry, the smile wiped from her lips.

SO YOU'RE NOT AT THE STATION WITH HER? She texted back.

NO. Frost texted. SHE WAS QUESTIONING HIM ON SCENE. DOWN ON DELANY STREET.

Maura was incredulous. YOU LEFT HER ALONE ON DELANY STREET?!

She didn't care if Frost wondered why the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was giving him the third degree about his partner. He knew Jane and Maura were friends. He knew what Jane had been through over the years – and what Maura had seen Jane go through. She was asking these questions because she was worried about Jane. About her friend. Her best friend. That was all.

Maura's phone beeped again and her breath caught in her throat. Jane!

SHE'S A BAD ASS COP, DR. ISLES. SHE WAS JUST FINISHING UP.

Just Frost again. And still no help.

Maura stood, hopped on one foot as she put her other shoe back on, grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the front door. She'd go find Jane herself. She'd figure out why the detective's phone wasn't working. She'd give Jane the crime rate statistics for Delany Street after dark. She'd-

The front door opened as Maura's hand went for the knob. She took a step back and gasped, surprised to have the door pushed in on her like that.

There, haloed in the porch light, was Jane. Her dark hair fell down past the shoulders of her suit jacket. Her royal blue shirt had a little spot of ketchup from the cheeseburger she'd had at lunch with Maura in the Division One Café. She was safe and alive and beautiful as ever.

Jane smiled, flashing her dimples.

"Maura! Where are you going? I thought we were going to—"

But Jane was interrupted by Maura dropping her keys and purse to the floor and launching herself at her best friend. She grabbed Jane in a tight hug and felt embarrassing tears flood her eyes.

"I was so worried about you," Maura murmured into Jane's neck. "I was so afraid something had happened."

Jane put her hands gently on Maura's shoulders, releasing herself from Maura's tight embrace. She pushed the smaller woman back a few steps so Jane could walk into the foyer. She shut the door behind her - with her foot - without ever taking her hands off her friend's shoulders. Her eyes never left Maura's tear streaked face.

Maura reached up and gave a frustrated swipe at the tears. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't a crier. "Your phone kept going straight to voicemail, and it's getting late, and I just kept thinking about those times when something bad had happ-"

"Hey," Jane said softly, taking a hand off Maura's shoulder and wiping away a tear from her friend's soft cheek. "I'm fine. I just dropped my phone in the stupid sink earlier today." Jane smiled again, and Maura felt something unwind inside of her. "I was texting you when it happened, too. So, technically, it's your fault my phone is broken."

Maura gave a little laugh-sob. "That is absolutely not my fault."

Jane tilted her head to the side and leaned in closer to Maura's face. She was grinning still, her dimples making her look girlish and happy. Her hands were back on Maura's shoulders. "Yes. It. Is. Your. Fault."

Maura leaned forward, closing the small space between them, and kissed Jane. It was a soft kiss, a light kiss, if it had been on purpose it could have been called tentative. But it wasn't on purpose, it was just her body taking over, her subconscious pushing something new to the surface.

After only a few seconds, Maura's eyes flew open. She didn't even realize she'd closed them. Her lips were still on Jane's and when she lifted her eyes she saw that Jane was staring at her – a look of surprise and confusion and… something else… skating across her face.

Maura pulled back quickly and clasped her hands over her mouth. Her thoughts, in order were 1) Jane's lips are so, so soft. 2) What have I done? What have I done? 3) I think I've wanted to do that for a long time, but not like this. Not this way.

Jane still hadn't said anything, was still standing in the foyer, staring at Maura. Her face was unreadable, no longer smiling. Maura was only a few feet away, facing Jane with her hands over her mouth. They could hear the clock ticking in the kitchen.

"Maur," Jane started, but Maura took one hand away from her mouth and held it up in a stop gesture. She shook her head. She didn't want Jane to say anything. She, in fact, wanted to fall through a hole in the floor, smack her head, come down with amnesia, and forget this whole night had happened.

Maura turned away from Jane and faced the small table where she usually kept her purse and keys. She gripped the edge of the table and looked at herself in the mirror that hung above it. Get it together, she told herself. This isn't the end of the world. It can't be. Sometimes people accidentally kiss their best friends, right?

She looked at the shiny wood finish of the table, gulped some air, and then back up to the mirror. She could see her red-rimmed eyes, her heaving, panicked chest, and Jane standing behind her. Jane glowing in the soft overhead light. The expression on Jane's face tender.

In the reflection Maura saw Jane coming closer to her. Then, behind her, she felt her friend's arms encircle her waist. Jane leaned her chin on Maura's shoulder and they watched each other in the mirror.

"It's OK, Maura." Jane said softly, her husky voice going even deeper as she spoke just above a whisper. "It's been a long day."

Maura turned her face ever so slightly so that her cheek brushed against Jane's. She felt a jolt run through her body, electrifying and intoxicating. Maura closed her eyes and then opened them slowly, not moving her cheek from Jane's. She could smell sweet sweat and coffee and the faint scent of lavender. She could feel Jane's breasts pressed up against her back. She could feel them rising and falling as Jane's breathing rate increased.

Maura's eyes moved back to the mirror. She saw that Jane's eyes were closed now. Both their breathing was quick, almost panting, and yet they stood perfectly motionless. Jane's arms were still around Maura's waist. The only sound other than their breathing, the clock still ticking in the kitchen.

In the mirror, Maura saw Jane open her eyes. They stared at one another for a long moment before Jane's arms began to very, very slowly loosen around Maura's waist. She didn't let go, though. She ran one hand lightly across the silk shirt covering Maura's stomach. Her other hand slid to Maura's hip and ran up and down the swell of her thigh slowly, carefully.

Maura's breath hitched in her throat. What exactly was happening here?

The two women continued to stare at each other in the mirror, neither daring to say a word. Jane's right hand began to untuck Maura's shirt, meticulously pulling it up and out of where it was neatly tucked into Maura's skirt.

Maura felt the cool silk pulling up over her abdomen. She felt Jane's fingers lightly touch the bare skin under her shirt. Maura didn't want to move. She didn't want to do anything that might make this stop. Whatever was happening here was making her feel things she'd never felt in her whole life. Her body was on fire. Jane's fingers were leaving trails of heat as they slowly slid across Maura's belly. When Jane's palm rested against Maura's bare stomach, it was all Maura could do to not groan out loud.

Jane's other hand slid up from Maura's hip and under her shirt, too. Jane ran the tops of her fingers up Maura's side, over her rib cage, stopping just centimeters under Maura's bra. Maura felt her back arch ever so slightly, her body knowing what it wanted before she was ready to admit that's what she wanted, too.

Jane's thumb skimmed between the bottom of Maura's bra and the soft skin underneath. One pass, two passes, three passes, each time her thumb rising a little higher under the elastic, until it very softly grazed the underside of Maura's left breast.

Maura swallowed. Hard.

The two women continued to stare at each other in the mirror as Jane's other hand rose higher under Maura's shirt. Her palm slid from Maura's belly up until the thumb on her right hand was mimicking the thumb on her left hand. Both barely under the elastic of Maura's bra, both barely grazing the underside of Maura's breasts.

Maura felt heat and throbbing between her legs. She wanted to grind against Jane, to throw her hands behind her and grab Jane's lovely, lovely ass. But she didn't want Jane to stop this torturous tease. She didn't want to move or speak or make any noise that would put a halt to this slow, incredibly arousing exploration.

Was this really happening? Could it be? After all these years of being the best of friends, after sharing long glances, and jokes about being an old married couple, and butt slaps and kisses on the tops of each other's heads… was all that leading to this? Had they both known it but not wanted to admit it? Had they both already admitted it but been afraid to act on it?

Maura's thoughts flew from her head as both of Jane's thumbs reached into her bra, swirling over Maura's hardened nipples as her other fingers cupped Maura's breasts so gently.

This time Maura couldn't contain the groan that slid from her lips. She closed her eyes, tried to remember to breathe, opened them again and saw Jane still staring at her in the mirror. Jane's eyes were nearly black, her tongue licking her bottom lip. The reflection of Jane's hands moving under Maura's shirt drove Maura to a near breaking point of arousal. She didn't want Jane to be this gentle, and so Maura pressed her own hands on top of Jane's. She pushed her breasts into Jane's palms. She tossed her head back onto Jane's shoulder.

And then… then it was on.

Jane's hands were out of Maura's shirt, but only so Maura could whip around to face Jane. Jane yanked Maura' shirt over her head, and Maura flicked the clasp of her bra, letting it hit the tiled floor. And then Jane roughly pushed Maura back against the table, burying her face in Maura's breasts, licking and kissing and moaning and squeezing until Maura's head flew back. Before she could stop herself, Mauramoaned, "Oh, Jane. Oh, my God."

Jane stopped for a moment so that she could shrug off her suit jacket. She also took off her detective's belt and gun, sliding them across the floor and into a side hallway. Maura sat up straighter and reached for Jane's shirt, tugging it out of her pants and quickly over her head. Jane yanked off her sports bra and then was back on Maura, consuming her, worshipping her, kissing her breasts, sucking her nipples, running her hands down Maura's thighs. And Maura… her non-stop mind had been stopped, halted completely in its tracks. Her hands were in Jane's hair, then her fingers were raking down Jane's back. Maura lifted herself onto the table so she could grab Jane with her legs and pull her close. As she opened her legs to wrap them around Jane, they both heard the seams of her tight skirt rip. Maura could care less. Her burning, wet sex was pressed up against Jane's pants, grinding as Jane was all over her, a flurry and frenzy of movements.

Maura felt herself lifted into the air as Jane picked her up, Maura's legs tightening around Jane's waist.

"I think we're going to break your table," Jane murmured, carrying Maura to the couch.

Maura laughed that laugh of hers. The one that floated up from deep down inside and melted anyone within a five-mile radius. "If we keep going like this, we might break the couch, too."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to my first attempt at fanfic. Please give me your reviews so I know whether I should keep going. Thanks! :)

###

Jane's mouth was on the soft spot of Maura's neck, just below her right ear. She kissed a little nub of a mole that she'd seen everyday for years. "Hello, little beauty spot," Jane wanted to say. "Welcome to my mouth." But she didn't say that because it would be ridiculous. This whole thing was kind of ridiculous – in an amazing "oh my God is this really happening" kind of way.

Jane sucked harder at Maura's neck, making her friend (her lover now? holy crap) groan quietly. Jane was on top, straddling Maura, who was lying on the green couch, her caramel hair splayed out across the seat cushion like she was a mermaid. The transition from Maura's foyer table to the couch had been seamless, something Jane would be proud of, if she wasn't so distracted. Because right here? Right now? Her hands were caressing Maura's beautiful, wondrous, goddess-like breasts. And Jane was distracted.

She had heard murmurs in the hallways at work – the morgue techs lasciviously whispering about the "Rack of God" and she'd always wanted to punch those guys for being idiots. But now _she_ felt like the idiot. How had it taken her so long to do this? How had she been able to repress these feelings for so many years?

"Maura," Jane whispered up against her neck. "You are so beautiful."

Maura's hands were skimming across Jane's naked back, her eyes closed, her brow wrinkled.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she moved her mouth from Maura's neck to her upturned chin, and saw the look on Maura's closed-eyed face. It resembled the "I have a hunch" face Maura would get in the morgue when she was about to break a case. It was her concentrating face.

Maura licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes. She tilted her face down to meet Jane's heavy-lidded gaze. "You know I don't really get embarrassed, Jane."

Jane let out a low, husky chuckle, thinking of all the times Maura had said something crazy. "Boy, do I."

"But right now, I…" She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "I'm trying not to have an orgasm. Not this quickly." She said it in a rush, her already glowing face going even pinker. "Nipple stimulation is a known technique for rapid arousal, and it's been a long time since anyone has touched me, and no one has _ever_ touched me like this, Jane, and the fact that it's _you_ touching me like this…" Her hips lifted under Jane. "I just… Jane… I…" her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, her body moving like she was doing some kind of sensual, slow-motion dance.

Jane could only stare.

And stare.

Her hands had gone still as Maura's hands left Jane's back and went into her own caramel tresses. Maura's elbows were bent at the sides of her head as her fingers pulled gently through her own hair, her breasts pushing up towards Jane, trying to find her hands, Maura's hips rising and falling to brush up against Jane's straddle, Maura's knees twisting as her hips moved.

Jane was overcome. She had never seen the medical examiner lose control. Sure, she'd seen her upset, frightened, but even in those circumstance Maura was able to compose herself quickly. She could compartmentalize her emotions in a way Jane had never seen before. But this, right now? This was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts losing control. And she was losing control because of Jane.

Jane leaned down, her taut nipples teasing Maura's. Jane let them rub back and forth for a minute before she leaned even further down and whispered, "You can orgasm all you want."

"Really?" Maura murmured, smiling as she aped Jane's phrase. Her own hand slid from her hair down to where her ripped skirt was bunched around her waist, her fingers slipping into her soaked silk panties. Jane's hand caught Maura's. "You can orgasm all you want – as long as you let me do it to you."

Maura groaned. "So bossy."

Jane pulled Maura's hand up to her mouth, kissing the slick fingers, smelling Maura's arousal, marveling over how sexy this was, and then marveling even more over how this morning, when she was jumping out of the shower, dressing, stopping for coffee, doing all the mundane things one does on the way to work, she never, ever, ever, EVER, thought her day would end like this.

"I am licking Maura's fingers," she thought. "I am licking the _sex_ off of Maura's fingers." And as her tongue trailed down her best friend's index finger and back up it again, and as Maura shivered under her, pressing herself against Jane's out thrust pubic bone, she thought, "What was I thinking about again? Shut up, self. Monkey mind, take over."

Jane finished licking Maura's fingers and dropped to her side, just able to nestle in between the back of the couch and Maura's prone figure. Maura turned her head and smiled at Jane. She ran her fingers gently down the swell of one of Jane's breasts until she found a nipple and tweaked it. Hard.

"Ow! Hey!" Jane yelled with a laugh. Maura's laughed, too, and then she leaned in to suck away any lingering pain.

"Oh, Jesus, Maura." Jane moaned, her head falling back.

Maura's lips and tongue continued to work their magic on Jane's tight nipple as her hands crept to the waistband of Jane's pants. One flick and she had the snap undone. Ten million points, Maura, for being so familiar with clothes and fashion, Jane thought as her heart sped up.

Maura's long, precise, perfect fingers slid into Jane's pants, first cupping her sex over her underwear, and then teasingly running just under the elastic that clung to Jane's taut thigh. One finger slipped sideways under the elastic, brushing over the soft, damp mound, then abruptly twisted and without any warning, slammed up inside of Jane.

Jane made a noise Maura had never heard before from human or animal.

Maura smiled and stretched out the elastic, adding another finger. She pounded into Jane once, twice, three times, eliciting loud, lovely, guttural sounds each time.

Jane's breathing was ragged now, all thoughts lost and so Maura did what Maura always does, she tested Jane's patience. She slid her fingers out of Jane, away from the panties, out of Jane's pants. She put her hand on Jane's cheek and Jane could smell her own arousal, which in turn aroused her even more.

"Off," Maura said, tugging at the waistband of Jane's pants. "You can't be wearing these anymore. If I'm going to continue… you want me to continue, right?" Jane nodded so fast she could feel her brain lobbing around in her head. "OK." Maura smiled almost shyly, showing off her own deep dimple. "Then I need no obstructions." She waved her hand at Jane's pants.

Jane nodded in compliance and reached down, scrambling to get out of her pants. She realized too late that she'd never taken her boots off. She was bent over, helplessly tangled, when she started to laugh.

Maura climbed off the sofa, unzipped the side zipper on her ruined skirt, and let it puddle to the floor. She kicked it to the side in a very un-Maura-like way (or maybe it was a Maura-like way? Jane was shocked and excited at all the things that were happening that showed her so many new… facets… of a woman she thought she knew everything about.).

In her black lacey panties and nothing else, Maura kneeled beside the couch and took charge of removing Jane's boots. She slid off Jane's socks and tucked them carefully into the boots, then tossed each boot over her shoulder. Jane laughed quietly, her voice so much more husky than usual.

Next, Maura tugged at the pants, finally setting them free of the long, long legs of Detective Jane Rizzoli. She tossed those to the side as well. Now it was Maura's turn to drink in the sight of a nearly naked Jane. Jane felt herself flushing at the intimacy of it. She didn't like for people to see her like this. It was too vulnerable, too-

Maura was still on her knees facing the couch, but she rose up a bit so she could meet Jane in a kiss. This one wasn't tentative. It was on purpose. And it was on fire. Jane thought she might lose consciousness at this point. Her body was feeling things it had never felt before. The sensations were crashing over her, drowning her. The noises coming from deep within her throat were animalistic. She didn't know which way to go, which way to turn, where to put her hands. She wanted to be everywhere at once. She wanted to… to _consume_ Maura Isles.

"Maura? Jane?"

The women broke apart, chests heaving, panting for breath.

"Angela," Maura breathed.

"Oh, shit," Jane said. She leapt from the couch, grabbing discarded boots and clothes as she darted around the room. She looked like a panicked giraffe. A very lovely, raven-haired, taut-nippled, panicked giraffe. In a second she was hiding in Maura's room, and then in another second she'd tossed out Maura's flowery robe into the hallway. Maura grabbed it, and was just pulling closed as Angela walked in through the back door.

"Hi there," Angela said, bustling into the kitchen and not really looking at Maura. "I saw Jane's car out front and I was wondering if…" she trailed off as she caught sight of Maura hastily tying her robe closed. The medical examiner's hair was tousled and hanging sensually over one eye. Her chest and neck were flushed red, her cheeks rosy, her lips fiery and plump.

"Jane's," Maura started and then stopped again, feeling herself flush even pinker. "Jane's had a crazy day."

Angela's eyes went wide as she began to realize what might be happening. "Oh," she said, as she backed towards the door, reaching behind her for the doorknob, staring at Maura's figure – a figure that screamed "super sexy sexytimes."

"It can wait. I'll just, um, let her rest then," Angela said, opening the door.

"That would probably be best," Maura answered, trying to sound dignified even as her nipples pressed into the silk of the robe, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Have a good night, Angela."

Angela looked at Maura and gave her a quiet smile. "You have a good night, too, Maura." She pushed the button lock and closed the door behind her.

Maura flushed yet again. Then she turned on her heel and practically ran for the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback! This is so fun. :) I think this is the last chapter for this story, but I'll be thinking of something new to write, for sure. If you have any requests for other first encounter scenarios, let me know. I'll be brainstorming... (And let me know what you think about this chapter!) Thx!

* * *

Maura leaned her head on the doorframe of the bedroom and stared at Jane. Jane sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Maura. Maura sensed just the smallest amount of reality seeping into the moment and it made her heart race. Now that Angela had accidentally slowed things down between the two of them it seemed like someone should maybe _say_ something about all this.

Or not.

Maura, for maybe the first time in her life, compartmentalized Google mouth. She took in Jane's lean figure, clad only in sexy boy shorts. She saw Jane's eyebrows furrow, Jane's mouth open as if to say something, Jane's head tilting to the side like maybe she was about to shake her head "no" and Maura wasn't about to let any damned thinking get in the way of this night. They could think about what was happening later. In the morning. Or never. She didn't care. But she knew she didn't want to think about anything right now. She wanted only to feel.

Before Jane could say anything, Maura let her robe drop to the floor. She walked purposefully to Jane, feeling the cool air of the room tighten her nipples even harder. Maura watched Jane as Jane watched Maura come closer. Jane was struggling to swallow.

Maura lifted her knees one at a time so she could straddle the detective on the bed. Jane was forced to lean back just a bit so that Maura could balance herself on Jane's lap. And balance herself she did. She put her hands into Jane's hair, bracing herself by gently holding the sides of Jane's head. Then she laughed that laugh of hers, throaty and adorable, arched her back, and used her hands to push Jane's face into her breasts. She did it jokingly, and gave her chest a little wiggle, which made her laugh even harder.

Muffled from being partially suffocated by the Rack of God, Jane said, "Maur, what are you _doing_?" before she began to laugh, too.

"I'm just giving you what you want, Jane," Maura said with another shimmy and a chuckle. Jane swept her arms out and around Maura, and in a combination wrestling/Kung Fu move reversed their positions. Instead of sitting, though, Maura ended up flat on her back on the bed, pinned under Jane, who straddled her now. Jane held Maura's arms over her head, crossed at the wrists.

"Oh you're giving me what I want, huh?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm pretty sure I can get what I want all on my own."

"Really?" Maura answered, pursing her lips in that enticing but frustrating Dr. Isles smile. Then she busted out with her own moves, kicking up her legs and gently tossing Jane to the side of the bed, pinning her on her stomach. Maura straddled Jane's ass, clenching tightly with her thighs. "Did I ever tell you I once took part in a training session at Quantico? Self-defense and Suspect Apprehension. It was for a paper I was writing on…"

Jane lifted a hand behind her and without even looking, whacked Maura in the breast.

"No fun facts," Jane said, turning her face to the side and grinning. "Especially when you have me pinned."

"It seems like you aren't in a position to be making demands, Detective," Maura said, rubbing her hands roughly up and down Jane's bare back, closing her eyes, savoring the contact between the two women. "In fact, it seems to me that the bossy lady detective may have met her match."

Maura leaned forward, brushing her breasts along Jane's back. She swept Jane's raven curls to the side and kissed her neck as lightly as she could manage. "It seems that the both of us have so much more to uncover about each other," she whispered into Jane's ear, and as she said it she felt a bolt of electricity run through her center.

Maura laid herself on top of Jane's back, running her hands down Jane's sides, taking a moment to relish the swell of her bosom smashed against the bedspread. Jane's breath hitched as Maura pushed her body slowly down Jane's back, leaving a trail of feather light kisses. When Maura's mouth reached the waistband of Jane's boy shorts, she grabbed it playfully with her teeth and let out the smallest of growls before her hands reached down and began sliding down the last piece of clothing Detective Jane Rizzoli was wearing.

With Jane's underwear finally off, Maura moved her hands slowly up the long, bronze legs of her very best friend. Jane stifled a groan by pushing her face into the bedspread. Maura's hands were lightly kneading Jane's ass now, the only sound in the room the women's breathing and quiet groaning.

Maura placed two kisses and a quick nip on Jane's smooth ass and murmured, "You know, I've never done anything like this before."

"Could've fooled me," Jane said with a chuckle. "My God, Maura, you're killing me here."

Maura smiled and slid a hand between Jane's legs, feeling the warmth, the wetness, the naked desire. She found herself a little slack-jawed at the idea that she was responsible for this reaction in Jane's body. The human body is an amazing thing, Maura thought, but then she pushed away all the facts about arousal and sex that she was about to rattle off. No more thinking.

Jane couldn't help but slide her legs apart to give Maura's hand more access, and Maura graciously accepted the offer, sliding her fingers up and down in the wetness. With a slow and steady movement, Maura slipped two fingers inside the detective. Jane's ass pushed into the air and Maura dropped the palm of her other hand onto the base of Jane's back. She applied pressure to Jane's back as Jane pushed against her hand, and with her other hand, Maura continued to slide her fingers in and out of Jane in a torturously slow rhythm.

Soon, Jane's back with slick with sweat, her breathing uneven. Maura slipped her fingers out and up, finding Jane's clit with one slow sweep. Jane bucked under her, a hoarse cry ripping from her throat. And then she spun, twisting from her stomach to her back so that she could face Maura.

"What are you doing to me, Maura?" Jane whispered, and there was naked emotion in her voice. Her veneer of swagger and confidence was gone. Her eyes were huge, her lips open and rosy, her arms reaching for Maura.

Maura crashed down on top of Jane and their mouths met, hungry, desperate for each other. Maura let her hand go back to Jane's wetness, rubbing wide slow circles around Jane's clit – wide slow circles that mirrored what their tongues were doing in each other's mouths.

Jane's long arm reached for Maura's wetness, her fingers discovering that somehow the doctor was still wearing her lace panties. Even as she bucked under Maura's caresses, even as she kept kissing Maura as if their lives depended on it, she clutched those panties and gave a small grunt, and a quick yank, literally ripping them off of Maura.

Maura's tongue stopped for just a moment as her deep, throaty laugh vibrated straight onto Jane's lips, making them tremble. But then she was kissing Jane again, with renewed vigor, so turned on by the panty-ripping. So fucking turned on.

Their tongues and hands were moving in the same motions now, their bodies and minds speeding together like two atoms zooming towards each other in a superconducting supercollider. One second. Two seconds. Then crash. The atoms slammed into each other, the world exploded into light and sensation.

Jane and Maura cried out at the same time, throwing their heads back, gasping for air, convulsing with pleasure, experiencing for just a moment what it would be like to merge into one.

And then it was quiet except for their ragged breathing. They both lay back on the bed, sweaty, spent, chests heaving. Maura turned her head to the side to look at Jane, whose eyes were closed as she tried to regulate her breathing. Maura had never seen anything more beautiful. Ever.

Jane's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to stare at Maura. Those eyes. Those lips. Jane had never seen anything more beautiful. Ever.

"You owe me a new pair of panties," Maura whispered with a smile.

"Really?" Jane said with a dimpled grin.

"Really." Maura answered, reaching over and tweaking a nipple.

"Hey!" Jane laughed. "Cut it out!" She reached over and tweaked one of Maura's nipples in return.

"Ow!" Maura laughed, batting away Jane's hand. "You're really in trouble now." She turned on her side, propped on her elbow and faced Jane, her eyes flashing, her dimple deepening.

"Oh, am I?" Jane asked, pushing herself up on an elbow and using her height advantage to barely lean her face over Maura's. She lifted a hand and tucked a sexy stray hair behind Maura's ear. "I don't think I've ever heard you say a truer statement, Dr. Isles. I am in trouble for sure."

Maura gazed into Jane's deep dark eyes and reached out, placing a hand on Jane's cheek. "And you're dragging me along with you, too." She pushed herself up higher and kissed the detective. "Just like you always do," she said up against Jane's soft lips.

"Yep. Just like I always do," Jane answered, her breath warm and delicious against Maura's mouth.

Maura sighed deeply, sensually. "I could go for some trouble right now."

"Oh, could you, Dr. Isles?" Jane ran a hand slowly along the side of Maura's breast causing them both to shiver.

"Yes, Detective." Maura answered, nipping Jane's bottom lip. "Shall we begin our new investigation right now?"

"We shall," Jane said in a playful voice, mimicking Maura. She dropped her lips to the doctor's neck. "I can't wait to see what we discover."

Maura laughed that laugh of hers, and Jane melted into her arms.


End file.
